The present invention relates to the field of preservation of plantstuffs. More particularly, it relates to the preservation of produce, flowers and other plants by the control and absorption of ethylene gas.
One problem with storage of produce and flowers is that ethylene gas is released from the plant into the surrounding atmosphere. Ethylene gas is a natural ripening agent of many of these plants. In order to slow the ripening process, some means of controlling ethylene production is needed. It is well known in the industry that certain chemicals absorb or otherwise eliminate ethylene gas. Combinations of potassium permanganate and alumina, or a hydrated combination of potassium permanganate and zeolite are two such products. Each readily absorbs ethylene gas resulting in a substantial delay in the ripening process. An additional benefit of these chemicals is that they also absorb odors.
The typical industrial consumer of ethylene reducing systems purchases large quantities of an ethylene absorbent product. An industrial system usually circulates the air within the storage facility through filters having the product imbedded in the filter. However, this method would not be cost effective nor feasible for home use. Although it has recently been made possible for individuals to purchase products containing small quantities of potassium permanganate and zeolite for home use, these products usually have shortened shelf lives due to the chemicals being adversely affected by the packaging.
One manufacturer of such a product packages the chemical combination in a heavy paper container. However, such a container has a disadvantage in that the container cannot preserve the potency of the chemical during storage because a paper or cardboard container is permeable to air. Until the present invention, there has not been an inexpensive, reliable nor suitable product available to the individual to reduce ethylene gas.